Snow's Harem
by One Shot Two Shot
Summary: What if Snow had a harem full of all the hot boys from the Hunger Games Universe? This is the story...


Snow's Fun  
Disclaimer: The Hunger Games is not mine.

President Snow smiled as he heard their moans of ecstasy all around him. He wrapped his hand around one of their cocks, and began giving them a handjob. The slave moaned as he began thrusting into the air. President Snow looked satisfied as the slave's seed spurted out of their member. President Snow repeated the process with all of his slaves, reveling in their glee.  
"This is the life."

**6 weeks earlier...**

Cato glanced around the mansion halls, confused. Apparently the President had called upon him personally. The male wondered why, was it because he had attacked that boy during training? Was this the punishment Atala had spoken about? He sat in a luxurious chair outside the President's office where an Avox placed a small glass of some sort of liquid in his hands. He stared at the tongueless servant who gave him a look as if to say, drink it, you have no choice. Cato's gaze turned to the drink and took a deep breath before he chugged the drink down in one go. He immediately regretted it as his vision blurred before turning to darkness.  
Snow grinned as the Avox dragged Cato's limp body in. He turned to the still figure to his right.  
"Mr. Odair, who don't you go help."  
"Of course Master Snow." Finnick agreed, eyes dull and glassy.  
The District 4 male shuffled over to the Avox and assisted in carrying Cato. The duo placed him on a chair before Snow. Snow beckoned the Avox away and turned to Finnick as the Avox slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind them.  
"The syringe please, Mr. Odair."  
"Of course Master Snow, anything to please you."  
Snow smiled as the male walked off to find the needed item. Oh how he relished the day he had enslaved the boy. Finnick had been quite easy truthfully, only being fourteen at the time. How simple it was to ask him to have a drink and watch as his eyes went into shock before he lost consciousness. He still remember that day like it was only yesterday, though truthfully it was 9 years prior.  
_Flashback_  
_A fourteen year old Finnick was slumped down in a seat in front of Snow. The ruler laughed as he prodded the boy, making sure he was out for the count. He then retrieved a syringe with red liquid inside. He hoped that this would work. It was a quite new element that was found recently in District 11. His scientists had claimed it could control minds but it could not be proved. But President Snow was willing to take risks. He had attempted it on another Victor, Apollo, who won the 64th Hunger Games but it had resulted in the male's eventual insanity. He hoped the drugs in the drink would preserve young Finnick's mind long enough so that the vaccine in the syringe could take affect. He snatched the young boy's limp arms and pressed the needle into a blood vessel. The boy cringed for a few seconds before his face went placid and a dopy smile appeared on his face. Snow observed the boy for a few more seconds before deciding to see if the syringe had indeed done it's job. He snapped his fingers and the boy instantly awoke, his eyes dull and glassy. Snow grinned. Success._  
_"Now my dear little Finnick, do you wish to obey me?"_  
_"Yes." Came the monotone reply._  
_"Hmmm, let's test that shall we?" Snow said, "I hear you like tridents, Mr. Odair."_  
_"Yes, I do."_  
_"Well then." Snow said glancing at the growing bulge in Finnick's pants, "Show me your trident."_  
_"I obey..."_  
_Flashback End_  
Snow sighed as he remember that memory. Unfortunately, Finnick could never really pleasure him, but seeing Finnick all vulnerable and naked was good enough for him. But why couldn't the element be discovered when he was in his prime!? Snow frowned.  
"Oh well. I'll take what I can get."  
Finnick returned, a smile on his face as he handed Snow the syringe. Snow glanced at his slave. It was a good thing that Finnick's personality had returned after it was nearly destroyed by the element. Especially since after a week or two, the monotone voice got awfully annoying. Snow gestured for Finnick to come closer, reveling in Finnick's shivers of pleasure as he whispered into the male's ears.  
"Yes of course Master Snow." Finnick agreed as he left the room once more.  
This left Snow to revel in his memories once more.  
_Flashback  
Finnick moaned, his sixteen year old body thrusting with vigor as Snow rubbed his erect member.  
"Do you enjoy this my dear Finnick?" Snow asked, knowing fully what the answer would be.  
"Yes Master Sn-OH! I-OH I love it!" Finnick moaned.  
"So you want to stay here don't you? No more of that pesky pretending to be normal in public."  
"Yes! OH! But h-OH! how?"  
"This."  
Snow wheeled in a large machine which had a chair attached. The chair had a helmet of some sort on it. The helmet was attached to the strangest part of the device. It was a tube, filled with greenish liquid. But that wasn't what Finnick was focusing on. Inside the tube was an exact copy of him. The wires from the helmet were attached to his head.  
"Now let me explain. This is the Memory Chair. You sit in the chair, put on the helmet and it copies your memories and places them in that clone of you. The clone will take your place and you can stay here. Wonderful, isn't it?"  
"Yes. Now I can stay here!" Finnick grinned dopily.  
"Yes, now before you do this. Let's finish what we started."  
"Yes Master Sn-OHHHH!"  
Flashback End_  
Finnick returned once more wheeling in the Memory Chair.  
"Yes. Good. I almost forgot that our little Cato was going to the Hunger Games tomorrow. The memory transfer will be perfect." Snow said, "Now Finnick, strap him in."  
Finnick obeyed and placed the still drugged Cato into the Memory Chair which had a life-sized clone of him already in place. Snow smiled. He didn't regret bribing the scientists in District 2 for Cato's DNA to make the clone but he did regret having to slaughter them all afterwards. But it was necessary. He had a reputation to uphold so nobody must know of his activities. Finnick activated the machine and a small percentage appeared on a small screen above the chair. It read: PROGRESS 1% COMPLETE. Snow turned to Finnick.  
"Now Finnick while we wait for that to finish up, why don't we have some fun?" Snow said seductively, "How about you show me your lovely trident again?"  
Finnick nodded in affirmation before he smiled eagerly and slowly unbuttoned his white button up shirt and loosened his tie before throwing it and his shirt onto the floor. He groaned in pleasure as Snow pinched his nipples and rubbed them until they were erect. Finnick slowly undid his belt and slid down his dress pants, revealing his white boxers, which had a growing wet spot of precum and a large bulge. Snow placed his hand on Finnick's cock and began rubbing it through his boxers all while still using his other hand to pleasure Finnick's nipples.  
"OHHHH!" Finnick moaned loudly as he began thrusting his hips forward.  
Eventually Finnick couldn't take it anymore and ripped off his boxers, thrusting in Snow's general direction while also showing off his long 8 inch member. Snow simply smiled and spoke a single phrase.  
"Let the sea flow, Finnick."  
Finnick's eyes widened and he began cumming uncontrollably. His seed shooting out everywhere splattering Snow, the Memory Chair, Cato, and himself. Finally Finnick collapsed into a heap of cum and sweat, panting. Snow patted his slave's cum soaked hair and turned in alarm when he heard a beep go off. He sighed in relief as he noticed it was simply the Memory Chair signaling it's completion. He picked up the syringe and walked up towards Cato. He held the 18 year old's muscular arm up and inserted the needle in, watching as Cato's face went from pain to blankness. He unstrapped the District 2 male and whispered into his ear.  
"Awake."  
Cato's eyes shot open and he stared dully towards his master. President Snow sighed in relief at his success and caressed the male's face. He pressed a button and a small door opened in the tube part of the Memory Chair. Clone Cato slid out and stood robotically still next to Snow, completely naked. Snow smiled, this was his favorite part. He glanced at Finnick, who was definitely in no shape to be joining in on anymore activities for quite some time. He slowly pulled Cato towards a different room, leaving Finnick alone for now.  
"Cato." President Snow said, "Do you wish to obey me?"  
"Yes. Of course." Cato droned.  
"Yes? Alright then. I've heard you are quite the sword lover."  
"Yes. I am best at them in training."  
"I see, so you wouldn't mind showing me your sword then?"  
"I don't have one with me." Cato responded monotonously.  
"Hmmm, I think you do." President Snow frowned teasingly as he slowly unzipped Cato's pants.  
"I don't have one with me-EEEEEEEEAAAAHH!" Cato gasped his dull eyes widening as Snow gripped his hardening penis.  
"Must you lie? Please, show me your sword." Snow chided mockingly.  
Cato seemingly understood now as he slowly gripped his blue boxers and pulled them down. His cock was fully erect now and stood 7.5 inches long. Quite large for his age. Snow smiled and began stroking Cato's "sword". Cato moaned as he was pleasured by the dictator. Slowly Snow began taking off Cato's shirt and throwing it to his pants. He also took Cato's boxers and gathered them in a large pile and walked back into his office, where Finnick was. Clone Cato still stood still like a statue as Snow dressed him in Cato's clothes. Without a word, Clone Cato assumed Cato's regular walking pattern and left the room, going off into the world. Snow smiled he walked over to Finnick and tapped him on the shoulder. Finnick raised his head, panting tiredly as he got to his feet.  
"It's a new day." Snow said as Finnick seemingly refilled with energy as he heard the phrase.  
Snow chuckled. He loved training in trigger phrases for things. Oh how fun it would be to train Cato. Snow walked out of the room back to Cato as Finnick followed.  
"Now my dear Finnick, Cato needs some help training. Be a dear and go help will you?"  
Finnick grinned as he walked over to the District 2 male. He kneeled and began voraciously sucking on Cato's member. Cato's stoic face moaned as he thrust into Finnick's mouth, nearly gagging the man. Finnick moaned as President Snow snuck behind him and grasped his penis, giving him a handjob. President Snow continued to do this as Cato climaxed into Finnick's waiting mouth. After a few moments, Finnick began moaning even louder, signaling his release. With a loud shout of ecstasy he ejaculated onto the floor, eyes lolling back into his head. President Snow helped him up before walking to Cato.  
"Hmm, what phrases to train into you." Snow murmured. "I already gave the phrase 'let the sea flow' to Finnick."  
Snow sweat dropped as Finnick heard his words and immediately the handsome male's knees buckled, cum spraying out of his limp member that had snapped back into action almost painfully.  
"Oops."


End file.
